In the use of current child safety seats within a motor vehicle, a child is restrained in a five point safety harness. This harness is connected to anchor points on the upper and lower portions of a safety shell.
The harness has two web members extending from the upper portion of the seat, placed over a child's shoulders. Each web is connected laterally at a point, one to another, proximate the child's chest area.
At the lower portion, the webs are connected at a second position at a buckle, achieved through placing a pair of tangs, attached to each web, into the buckle.
To remove a child from the harness, both the upper and lower connections are disconnected.
As a result of disconnecting the stated harness web connections and removing a child, the webs and attached connectors fall within a depression or concavity formed by the contours of the seat.
The seat contours are such that the lower buckle also falls into this depression.
As a result of the position of these webs within the seat, a child, when replaced within the seat, is placed over the webs and attachments, covering them.
This necessitates reaching into the seat depression to locate, and retrieve each web from underneath the child, requiring moving and possible discomfort of the child.
The same is true when locating and retrieving the tangs and buckle from underneath the child.
These actions require the adult to spend additional time, mostly with the vehicle door open, often in inclement or hot weather, to correctly install a child safely within the safety seat.
It is an object of this invention to eliminate the disadvantages of the harness webs, tangs and buckle, falling into the depression or concavity formed by the contours of the seat.
It is a further object of this invention to make placing, or removing a child from a safety seat easier and less intrusive.
It is yet another object of this invention to interpose between a child and the aforementioned sleeves, a foam or gel like material to enhance the safety and comfort of a child.